


Within the Otherworld

by Shinigami24



Series: The Otherworld [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Dimension Travel, F/M, Fairy Tales, First Time, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Howling Commandos - Freeform, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Original Character(s), Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Secrets, Wizards, cross-dressing, magic spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve are sent to a different world. They must battle the evil within the world with help from their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the fantasy AU I promised. Due to the fact that I want to utilize several characters, I had to split the story into a trilogy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life after Project Insight is explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. The rating is T for now, but it will go up eventually. Some characters that are tagged with minor next to their names will have a brief role to play.

_**Manhattan, New York, 2017;** _

Three years had passed since Project Insight. Many things had happened since then. Bucky, Rhodey, and Sam had joined the Avengers. Bucky and the other Avengers then moved in the tower to live. Bucky's memory was like swiss cheese. He could barely remember things from the war. Worst of all, he remembered near to nothing of his past before the war. The only things he remembered was his time as the Winter Soldier, Steve being his best friend, and their promise; 'Till the end of the line.' The Avengers eventually found out that Phil was alive. Clint was shocked to see him but everyone else were angry. Sam, Bucky, and Rhodey wisely chose to stay out of the brewing argument. Steve even ripped Fury and Coulson a new one.

"How could you guys lie about him dying? Did you ever take in account how we would feel?!" Steve demanded furiously. His face was red with anger, while the others' bodies were wound tight and their fists were clenched.

The team also found out that Steve could lift Mjolnir. Thor was giddy to find another worthy of the hammer. Tony nearly fainted when he saw Steve holding the hammer. However, he finally fainted when he found out about Bucky being worthy.

"I'm not the only one that can wield his hammer. Bucky also can!" Steve exclaimed as he pointed his best friend out. The blond wanted the spotlight off him pronto! Bucky was a bit embarrassed when everyone looked at him. Everyone was impressed with the two super-soldiers. Thor hugged them fiercely. He was ecstatic to have found someone that was able to possess the power of Thor.

"Thor, I can't breathe." Bucky panted. Thor instantly released them.

* * *

 Meanwhile, trouble was brewing. The wizard was plotting in his lair. His lair was a dark, musky place. Candles gave him little light to cast spells. He was hunched over and shaking. Sleep was a distant memory. His glasses were crooked on his face and he scratched at the circular mark on his neck. All of sudden, he abruptly sat up and headed to a bookshelf. He pulled a spell-book off the shelf and flipped through the pages. He stopped at a page and read it. A smirk grew on his face. He had the perfect plan! He would rid the world of the Avengers.

"Ready or not, here I come." he gloated.


	2. Assemble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new villain attacks Manhattan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 should be up tmw, it depends on how things pans out.

_**Manhattan, New York, 2017;** _

Tony, Pepper, Thor, and Jane went out to lunch at IHOP. Tony had an Italian Chicken Pasta dish, while Jane ate a double BLT sandwich. Pepper ordered strawberry and cream crepes. Thor had a huge lunch with two heaps of eggs, a dozen strips of bacon and five strawberry pancakes. 

"Now, I don't think that I can eat." Pepper pushed her plate away. She looked a bit sick.

"We don't even have that much eggs in the Tower." Tony joked.

"Stop it, Tony," Pepper reprimanded.

"Thor is a big guy. He burns most of this off, working out." Jane reassured.

"Well, then eat up." Tony laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Clint and Bucky sparred in the gym. They were sparring hand to hand. Natasha was there to make sure that things didn't go too far.

Bucky looked much better. Tony had built him a new arm that was much lighter. He had cut his hair like the way it was before the war. It was much softer without the gel. Bucky was still a fighter, but against HYDRA, this time. He was rediscovering how protective he was of Steve. 

All of sudden, Bucky made a perfectly timed swipe at Clint's legs, taking him down and winning the fight.

"I want a rematch!" Clint complained as he pouted.

"I've already won five matches, Clint." Bucky responded.

"How about a shooting contest?" the agent suggested.

"You're on, Barton." Bucky declared. Nat slapped her palm against her forehead.

"Boys are such idiots sometimes." she mumbled. As the pair instantly raced each other to the gun range. They'd see who was the best.

* * *

 In the meantime, Darcy, Steve, Bruce, and Sam were playing poker. They were focused on finding tells and playing their cards right. Darcy was the card shark, winning three games in a row. Steve had an excellent poker face and was able to keep up with her. The only person he couldn't fool was Bucky. Luckily for him, the ex assassin wasn't there.

"I fold," Sam finally said. Bruce wasn't far behind. Steve folded next and Darcy won after getting a full house.

* * *

Two hours later, the wizard arrived in Manhattan with his conjured army of hellhounds. He started to cause havoc. His army ran through the city, damaging property and scaring citizens. Running for their lives, citizens ran through the streets and traffic. Some brave (and very stupid) bystanders recorded the attack on the phone. Within minutes the entire city knew of the new threat.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Clint was relaxing in the rec room when the news report came on. He immediately got angry.

"Damnit!" he cursed as he jumped to his feet and rushed out of the room to gear up. He hit the alarm to assemble the others.

Thor was reading a book that he had borrowed from Pepper when the alarm came on. He immediately put the book down and ran to get ready.

Bruce and Tony were in middle of an experiment when they heard the sound. They scrambled to clean up so they could leave.

"What's happening?" Bruce asked.

"That's what I want to know!" Tony exclaimed.

Rhodey and Sam's plans to go flying were ruined by the alarm. They groaned as they went to suit up.

Natasha relaxed back on her bed. She had finally calmed enough to take a load off. Her eyes shot open when the alarm went off. She wanted to punch something.

"The one time I relax..." she muttered.

Steve was talking with Bucky about his protective urges.

"The few memories I have agrees with my urges. They tell me that you are this little punk gets in trouble and cannot be left alone, not even for five minutes." Bucky was saying. Steve had a deer in the headlights look on his face as he became speechless. He didn't want to have this conservation! Just then the alarm went off, stopping the conservation. He sighed in relief. Bucky gave him a look that said he wanted answers but he got up to get ready. After getting dressed and retrieving their weapons, the Avengers ran out to do battle.


	3. The Portal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team fights the wizard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted right after. Sorry, if this chapter is short, I'm horrible at action scenes.

The Avengers arrived at the scene. They looked around at the panic and destruction. The army they had to stop was huge.

"Tony, Sam, and Rhodey! Keep an eye up top! Clint and Bucky, you two take point. The rest are with me." Steve commanded. They then split up to cover more ground. Bucky and Clint went to a nearby roof to cover everyone. Iron Man, War Machine, and Falcon flew around taking notice of the current situation. The others stayed on the ground. The team was ready for an average fight. However, that isn't what was happening.

* * *

A few minutes later, Steve, Nat, Thor, and Hulk fought off the army on the ground. Thor and Hulk covered Steve and Natasha. Steve hit troops with his shield as Natasha used her various guns and knives. Hulk smashed through the army. They were focused on destroying their enemy's reinforcements before the wizard could conjure up more hellhounds. Thor was jumping from one spot to another with Mjolnir. Then Steve spotted their enemy.

'There he is!' Steve thought as he went for him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Iron Man, Falcon, and War Machine were flying through the skies. They warned their teammates through the comms of any incoming attack.

"On your right!" Falcon alerted Steve through his comm.

"There's a couple dozen coming your way!" Rhodey warned Nat and Hulk.

Clint and Bucky took out the hellhounds with their bow and sniper rifle respectively.

"I got 20!" Clint called to his fellow sniper.

"21." Bucky smirked.

"25." Nat replied as she put an end to that ridiculous contest. The snipers groaned. Bucky was about to retort when he saw something through his rifle scope. He watched as Steve called out the wizard. The wizard then accepted the challenge.

* * *

In the meantime, Steve had cornered the wizard. He immediately issued a challenge.

"You and me! We'll fight like two men!" Steve yelled.

"So be it. Let us fight then." the wizard smirked arrogantly. He ran to Steve and threw a punch. Blocking it with his trusty shield, the soldier hit him with a high kick. Seeing the fight brewing, Bucky made his way down from the rooftop and joined the fight. The wizard saw that he was now outnumbered. He had to even the playing field somehow. But how?

* * *

Moments later, the wizard was dodging kicks and punches. Bucky and Steve were determined to stop him. After several minutes of nonstop dodging, the wizard got an idea.

'Time to launch my plan!' the wizard thought. He began chanting as he opened up a dark portal. Everyone gaped at the portal. Seizing his chance, the wizard then ran at Steve and forced the latter through the portal. Bucky growled as he ran for the wizard. The wizard quickly sidestepped him and the former assassin ended up in the portal. The portal closed up behind him. The team stopped what they were doing and stared at the place when the portal had once been. Where did they go?


	4. On the Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve wake up somewhere else but they aren't alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3 as promised! Ch 4 may be out tmw, it really depends on how things pans out.

Bucky woke up in a strange place. There were trees all around him. He looked down at his attire and saw a tunic and trousers. His confusion had set in when he heard Steve screaming. He ran in the direction where the screaming was coming from only to freeze when he reached his friend. What the hell was going on?

Meanwhile, Steve woke up. He sat up and stared at his outfit. He was in a royal blue dress and when he stood up, he realized that he was much shorter than before. When Steve looked into the water of the nearby river, he instantly became mortified. He was back to being five feet tall again! Steve screamed at his own reflection. The sound of running footsteps alerted him to the fact that he wasn't alone. He looked up and saw Bucky staring at him. He instantly hid behind a tree in worry. What would Bucky think of him now?

* * *

Meanwhile, the Commandos woke up. The grass under their fingers were wet. Sitting up, they didn't feel the aches and pains of old age. Monty looked at his hands and froze. They no longer had wrinkles on them. He walked to a basin of water and gasped.

"Bloody hell, I'm a young man!" he exclaimed.

"What the hell is going on?" Dum Dum wanted to know.

"Where are we?" Dernier pondered. He had moved to the US after the war and could now speak fluent English. All of the men looked around. They soon realized that they weren't in the United States anymore when they saw a centaur walking through the woods.

"This is not good," Gabe said. Everyone easily agreed with him.

* * *

In the meantime, Bucky had finally managed to convince Steve to come out of hiding. He didn't see the difference. He remembered Steve being small before when he made that promise to be there 'till the end of the line.'

"It's okay, Steve. You can come out." he said to his friend. Steve slowly stepped out from behind the tree. Seeing the smaller man, Bucky instantly felt protective. His protective instincts came naturally and a strange feeling settled into his stomach. They started walking. The pair walked for awhile, trying to find some answers. However, they found the Commandos instead. Everyone stopped and stared at each other. The Commandos didn't expect to see Steve so small and Bucky so alive.

"What are you doing here and why are you young?" Steve asked.

"How did you survive the ice and how is Bucky even alive?" Jim wanted to know.

"It's a long story." Steve sighed.

"First, we need to know where the hell we are." Bucky warned.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Manhattan, the Avengers were panicking. They had just finished off the army and were now pacing all over the battle scene. They wondered where their leader and his friend went to. They were so wrapped up in their worry they failed to notice that the wizard had escaped. When the reporters came sniffing around for a story, the group were forced to leave the scene. The only thing the team cared about was getting Steve and Bucky back. Everything was secondary.

* * *

A few minutes later, The Avengers met with Jane, Pepper, and Darcy. They were anxious about finding their missing friends.

"We were fighting this wizard, and he opened a portal. He forced Bucky and Steve in and we have no idea how to get him back." Natasha was saying. The women gaped as they heard the tale.

"Wait, what happened to the Harry Potter wannabe?" Darcy asked. The Avengers groaned.

"Oh my God, we forgot about the damn wizard!" Tony complained.

"We're going to need help with the wizard and the search. We can't be defending the Earth while looking for Bucky and Steve." Bruce pointed out. Everyone nodded. Bruce did make a good point. Someone will need to help them.

"What about Phil and his team. He could help us while we search." Sam suggested. They now had a workable plan. The finer details could be ironed out later.


	5. Keeping Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is keeping something from Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4.  
> While the spell turned Steve small, the serum is working fine. He is in excellent health and can see colors, etc. He was just 'downsized.'

The Commandos, Bucky, and Steve stopped for the night to make camp. To their surprise, everything they needed just appeared. There were sleeping bags, tents, supplies for cooking food. Steve cooked the food as they set up the tents and made a fire.

"How is Bucky alive?" Dum Dum asked. He was looking confused.

"When he was tortured, some of the serum was put in his blood. He's fine, he just can't remember much from before." Steve explained. His explanation was vague enough so the Commandos assumed that Bucky had lost his memory due to the fall.

"What do you remember?" Monty asked.

"Steve for the most part. I barely remember you guys. What I do remember is very vague." Bucky answered.

"It takes time to get lost memories back." Jim sympathized.

"So you don't remember that you guys were lo-." Dum Dum began to ask before Steve abruptly dragged him away. Bucky looked confused but he left it.

* * *

Meanwhile, the SHIELD agents were on a mission when they received a phone call. Skye was disguised as a civilian when she answered her phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"This is Natasha, we have a problem." Natasha replied.

"What is it?" Skye asked.

"Steve and Bucky got sent somewhere and we don't know where." Natasha answered.

"What?!" Skye exclaimed.

"There was this portal..." Natasha began before she proceeded to explain the entire story.

"I can help you get them back." Skye said when Nat was done explaining. Then she ended the call. Soon, her team finished up the mission and they met up.

"We got a call from the Avengers. Steve and Bucky are gone but not on this side of the Earth. They are somewhere else totally." Skye announced.

* * *

A few hours later, the two teams met at the Tower. Everyone were high strung.

"We are all here to find out where our resident elderly soldiers went to." Tony said jokingly. Clint swatted his head.

"Let's start with possible places." Phil suggested.

"They are nowhere on this Earth. Otherwise, their comms would have alerted us." Bruce answered.

"What about other dimensions? They could be on this planet, but in a different timeline," Skye offered.

"Why don't we just go to the place where the battle was fought? We can get some clues there." Leo suggested. All of them agreed to the plan to search the area. It would be perfect.

* * *

While the Avengers and SHIELD were meeting, Bucky was trying to recover some memories. He was surprised when he received a new memory.

_**Brooklyn, New York, July 4th, 1925;** _

_Eight years old Bucky was struggling to wrap a gift. Pierces of newspaper were laid out, while Bucky tried to wrap the rectangle box into said paper.  
_

_"Bucky, what are you doing?" his younger sister Becca asked._

_"It's a birthday present for Steve." Bucky responded._

_"What did you get him?" Becca asked._

_"A brand new sketchbook, some charcoal, and colored pencils." Bucky replied. He was nervous about Steve's reaction? What if the younger boy didn't like the present?  
_

_"Don't worry, Bucky. He will like it. He always likes your gifts." Becca reassured. A hour later at the party, Bucky shyly gave the box to Steve._

_"Happy birthday, Stevie." he smiled. Steve opened his gift. He smiled brightly at the pencils, sketchbook and charcoal. His present was just perfect, how did Bucky know what he wanted? He promptly hugged his best friend._

_"I love it!" he exclaimed. The other boy let out a relieved sigh._

_A few minutes later, the boys sat in the grass on the blanket to see fireworks burst in the air. They relaxed against each other. The fireworks were their favorite part of the holiday. The fireworks were the colors of the flag and green, The pair looked on in awe at the colorful fireworks. Steve's birthday was always an important time for them all. Bucky was very important to Steve and the brown-haired boy felt the same. He'd pick his tiny friend over any girl and always defend him. Their friendship was always strong no matter what.  
_

Bucky came out of the memory. His eyes went wide. He knew that he and Steve were best friends, but he didn't realize how close they were. He looked up and saw Steve talking with the Commandos.

* * *

Meanwhile, Steve got the Commandos together for a meeting. He was hunched over a log. The man tried to be quiet as possible.

"Why don't he know about you two?" Dernier asked.

"I haven't told him." Steve admitted.

"Why haven't you told him?" Dum Dum wanted to know.

"I want to be with Bucky again, trust me on that. But I just want it to be because he loves me and not because he feels that he has to love me." Steve responded.

"Well, that makes sense. He'll figure out his feelings, Steve. Just don't feel like you have to sacrifice everything because you love Bucky." Dum Dum said.

"Just don't tell him. We must keep it a secret." Steve stated. Everyone sighed but reluctantly agreed to keep it quiet. The men thought it was a terrible idea. Bucky would be pissed at them if he knew what they were withholding.

"Thanks," Steve sighed. He didn't like it either, but it was the way it had to be. Just until Bucky remembered what they once had.


	6. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky remembers something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 may be out tmw, it depends on how things pans out.  
> I know I'm being evil to Steve in this fic, but I needed to bring Bucky's protective instincts out! Protective! Bucky is my kryptonite.

The men were on the road when they ran into bandits. The bandits were raiding another caravan that they had overtaken. Some were carrying off rugs, bags filled with gold, and many more. Just then a bandit spotted Steve.

"What is a pretty lady like you doing out here?" he leered. Steve flinched and instantly hid behind his friends. Bucky clenched his fist in anger. He was ready to hurt someone. The other commandos got ready for a fight. They'd be damned if anyone brought harm to Steve. Then the bandit lunged for Steve and Dum Dum instantly stuck him down. A large fist fight broke out between the two enemies. Steve immediately ran around the corner and hid behind a tree. The small man felt awful. He couldn't even defend himself from a disgusting bandit. Before he was sent to this trippy place, he could lift the hammer of the son of Odin. But now he was 5 ft and 95 pounds again. Worse of all, he was dressed like a dame. Bad things happened to them, he'd heard the horror stories. In fact, half of his fist fights were from defending women, so they wouldn't be taken advantage of. When he turned back to see the fight, Steve noticed that he could see colors that he usually couldn't differentiate. He was no longer color blind.

Meanwhile, the Commandos were finishing up the fight. Lowly bandits didn't stand a chance against trained soldiers. They were easily beaten and Steve could finally come out.

* * *

A few minutes later, the caravan travelers were thanking the group. They were a group of merchants that traveled to villages and traded persian rugs, spices and various kinds of goods for either food or profit. The group were grateful to them for saving their goods from being stolen. The merchants gave them spices and perishable food.

"Please take these for your kindness. We are so thankful for your help." a merchant said,. Steve packed up the offerings with Monty's help. Meanwhile Bucky was lost in thought. After seeing the cohesiveness of their fighting, Bucky began to remember how they formed.

_**Hydra base in the Austrian Alps, 1943;** _

_The 107th troop had been captured by HYDRA. The injured and sick prisoners were suffering in the prison. Bucky was sick and hurt. He had to fight hard after the others were taken down. One of the HYDRA soldiers frequently singled him out for beatings. There were even tension and fighting in the prison. Some soldiers were worried about being near Jim. For all they knew, he could be a spy._

_The Commandos soon formed and came together as an unit. They watched out for Bucky. They even arranged an 'accident' for the enemy soldier. Soon, HYDRA scientists grabbed Bucky. Zola wanted him as his next test subject.  
_

Bucky came out of his memory. He had a greater respect for his comrades and friends. They had protected him when he was imprisoned and stood by him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thor and Jane were alone together on their floor. The god was worried about his friends. He could only wonder what kind of bad things were happening to them.

"What's wrong? You aren't acting like yourself." Jane asked her boyfriend.

"I am worried about Steve and Bucky. Being from a different world, I can tell you that it is not pleasant to be in an unknown world. I was fortunate to meet you and Darcy." Thor responded. Jane hugged and patted his large back.

"We are all worried. We'll get then back." she reassured her boyfriend.

"Thank you for the reassurance," Thor smiled. He kissed her forehead and tucked her under his chin. She was the light in his world.

* * *

A hour later, Bruce, Tony, Leo and Jemma, and Jane visited the battle scene. They had some forensic experience and were the best choice for the search team. The group looked carefully for anything that could tell them about the wizard. Soon Tony found the spot where the wizard had opened the portal.

"Look at the spots on the ground." he announced.

"What kind of portal causes spots?" Jemma wanted to know.

"It could be caused by heat." Bruce suggested.

"We'll talk about it later. Let's get this back to the Tower and tell the others." Tony stated.

* * *

Meanwhile, the wizard was hiding out in his lair. He was proud of his actions. He got the best of Captain America and his sidekick.

"Time to move on to my next plan." he gloated. He began to think of how his next plan would go. He'd make sure that they'd never forget it.

In the meantime, a group of people hidden by shadows got together. Sitting in their seats, the air was filled with mischief. They were up to no good.

"We must stay in the shadows. We cannot step out in the open and make any moves yet." the leader was saying.

"When can we move?" someone asked.

"Wait for them to slip up. Then go in for the kill." the leader answered.


	7. Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Bruce try to make a portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. Sorry for the delay, but due to rl issues, I was unable to post anything until now. Hope the extra chapter makes up for it.

Tony and Bruce went through experiments. They tried to find the origins of the portal. The two scientists were frustrated with the lack of results. There were too many variables and nothing worked.

"We have been working for hours. We have nothing scientific to make any portals." Bruce sighed.

"I wouldn't cancel magic out." Tony mused.

"Anyway, can we take a break?" Bruce asked.

"No! We won't stop working until we find a solution!" Tony vowed. Bruce groaned and reached for the coffee pot. He was going to need all of this for energy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leo, Jemma, and Skye were searching for the wizard. The trio were stressed out. Since it had been a week of nonstop searching. Sadly they wasn't having any success.

"JARVIS, please help us!" Leo whined.

"I am of assistance," the AI replied.

"Thank you so much." Jemma sighed in relief.  After a few minutes passed, JARVIS had an announcement for the younger agents.

"I have just been contacted by Dr. Banner. He requests Ms Potts to save him because he has suffered a caffeine crash." the AI stated. The trio looked at each other.

* * *

 In the meantime, Bucky, Steve, and the Commandos were entering a village. The men of the town watched Steve as he walked through. The men thought that he was a young maiden. He looked feminine in his dress. They started to cat call him causing the smaller blonde to shrink back. As the group walked through the village, Steve blushed at all of the attention, he wasn't used to it. Since he hasn't gotten any until after the serum. The sheer amount of lust scared him. Seeing Steve's admirers, Bucky became extremely jealous. He growled as he pulled his friend close in order to ward off the cat calling. The smaller cross-dresser let out a relieved sigh, The Commandos glared at all of the men. They weren't going to let another man try to attack their leader.

* * *

Two hours later, Bucky, Dum Dum, and Gabe were in their inn room. Steve had left to restock their supplies and the others went to help him. Monty and the others would also be playing bodyguard in case the villagers got any ideas. Dum Dum and Gabe were being very mischievous. They were currently messing with Bucky.

"I remember when you'd look at him like that. He wasn't so uncomfortable then." Gabe laughed.

"Yeah, his blush would go all the way down his body. I thought he was going to jump on you." Dum Dum added. Bucky looked at them with a strange expression. What did they mean? The two soldiers smirked at each other. This will be fun.

* * *

A hour later, Bucky was alone in his room when he got another memory.

 ** _Brooklyn, New York, 1925_** ;

_Food was still cooking on the stove when eight years old Bucky answered the door. He found Sarah and Steve Rogers on the other side. Steve saw him at the door and after putting the cakes down, rushed to hug him. The older boy returned the hug. Becca joined into the tight hug. She adored Steve so much._

_"Hello, Mrs. Rogers, Ma is in the kitchen. She'll take the casserole and cakes." Bucky said to the older woman. Sarah thanked him and kissed his forehead as she walked to the kitchen. After the hug ended, Steve went to grab the cakes and carry them to the kitchen._

_A half hour later, the small families sat down to a nice Thanksgiving dinner. They ate turkey, gravy, stuffing, and mashed potatoes. Sarah had brought a three bean casseroles. For dessert, there were apple pie, and pumpkin and chocolate cake. Everyone was happy to spend time together._

A small smile quirked up the sides of Bucky's mouth. That was a beautiful memory. And now he knew what his parents looked like. He laid down in his bed. He hoped that the rest of his memories was pleasant. 


	8. Wait it Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Commandos ponder what they are going to do about Steve and Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7 as promised! Ch 8 should be up tmw. It depends on how things pans out.  
> ETA: It looks like it might take longer to have ch 8 up. But, I managed to finish ch 9, so when I do have time to post ch 8, ch 9 will def be up! I'm thinking maybe tonight or tmw or Monday. It depends when I get the computer back and have enough time to type.

A week later, the Avengers and SHIELD agents met again. They were discussing their progress in getting to the other dimension.

"We've built the portal but there is limitations to it," Bruce began.

"What kind of limitations were there?" May asked.

"We're working on it. Do not worry." Bruce responded.

"What about your search?" Tony asked Jemma, Skye, and Leo. The trio groaned, they looked exhausted from staying up for hours.

"The wizard is probably in New York or New Jersey." Jemma responded.

"Let's get back to work." Natasha said.

A few minutes later, Thor and Jane were alone on their floor. They needed a break so they were taking one. They relaxed into each other, leaning on each other.

"We're getting closer to saving Steve and Bucky," Thor mused.

"Great, we'll have one less problem." Jane sighed.

"There will always be problems the way we live." Thor warned.

"I know," Jane sighed. She smiled when Thor's broad grin shone itself. She kissed him and held him close.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky was just waking up when his next memory took him by surprise.

**_HYDRA base, Austrian Alps, 1943;_ **

_Bucky was strapped to a table. He was struggling to hold on to his identity and sanity despite the pain.  
_

_"James Buchanan Barnes, Sergeant...3255708..." All of sudden, he felt the restraints being ripped from him. He looked up dazed only to gape at Steve._

_"I thought you was dead!" Steve was relieved to see his friend alive._

_"I thought you was smaller." Bucky responded. Then Steve wrapped his arm around his shoulders as he headed for the exit. Bucky leaned on his friend so he could walk. The two friends stumbled through the hallways until they found a stairway. Then Bucky was able to walk on his own. As Steve tried to get them both out of there, Red Skull blocked their way. After exchanging insults, Red Skull ripped off his false face to reveal a red skull. Bucky froze in horror._

_"You don't have one of those, do you?" he asked Steve warily. The villain was standing in their only escape route, trapping them. After Zola cut them off completely, he headed for the elevator. While Red Skull sneered at them as he fled to the roof. Several minutes, Bucky had managed to make it to safety when the beam collapsed._

_"There gotta be some rope or something!" Bucky was desperate._

_"Just go! Get out of here!" Steve pleaded. He was focused solely on Bucky's safety only._

_"No! Not without you!" Bucky screamed furiously. He was angry at Steve. There was no way he was leaving without his little punk! Steve decided that he had no choice but to jump. He stepped back before getting a head start to run. He leaped over a tall wall of flames. He made it and him and Bucky got the hell out of there._

When he came back to himself, Bucky started to understand his instincts a bit better. He got up to fix his bed. He'd talk to the others about it. But first, he and Steve needed to have a serious chat about his self-sacrificing tendencies...

* * *

Meanwhile, Tony and Bruce were in their lab trying to fix the portal.

"Seasoned agents cannot enter the portal. Add that to the notes." Tony was saying.

"Can anyone else go in?" Bruce asked. The two scientists pondered over all of their options and weighted the risks,.

"We'll need to talk to them first before we decide to send. There is no release forms for this stuff." Tony decided. Then the duo resumed their work.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Commandos minus Bucky met up. They were very quiet as they met. They needed to talk about Steve's plan to keep Bucky in the dark.

"When do you think he'll figure it out?" Gabe asked. The others sighed.

"He's slowly getting the memories back. It is only a matter of time." Monty replied.

"Then we'll wait it out. Eventually this mess will be over." Jim replied.

"We also need to figure out how to avoid his wrath. He's going to be mad, even if Cap swore us not to tell." Dernier warned. Everyone cringed.

"What about we beg for mercy?" Dum Dum suggested.

* * *

While the Commandos were meeting, Steve and Bucky were in the marketplace. They had enough coins to get food and buy new treats. The two friends were happy and carefree as they explored and bonded. Indulging in the sweets and meeting the locals, they brought their food and a snack. It was a fun time for them as they forgot about the world they had left behind.


	9. Into the Portal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gains another memory and the first group enters the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. I just got access to another computer, so I can post this chapter. Ch 9 should be posted right after-it depends on how things pans out.

"Eureka! I finally got it! All those sleepless nights were worth it!" Tony shouted. His efforts had finally paid off. The overjoyed tech genius was cheering and jumping up and down.

"This would be even better if there was someone to celebrate with." he finished before he went looking for Pepper.

A hour later, the SHIELD agents and heroes met over Tony's discovery. They were relieved and happy.

"We're going to need someone to go in." Bruce warned the group.

"We have a list of possible people; Skye, Jemma, and Leo." May offered. Bruce and Tony huddled together for a discussion. After a few minutes of said discussion, Bruce and Tony made their decision.

"The people traveling will be Thor and Jane, Trip, and Skye. Leo and Jemma can have their turn next time." Bruce stated.

"Get ready, kids. We are taking a trip." Tony smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Commandos and Bucky were eating in the inn's dining room. All of sudden, they heard screaming from the other room and saw someone run by the doorway. The men rushed out to see Steve being carried away. Bucky growled and ran to save Steve. The Commandos were in hot pursuit. Dum Dum ran around to catch the man. When Bucky got his hands on the frail man, the soldier knocked down the kidnapper. Steve was surprised but happy that he was saved. He hugged Bucky tightly, the older man returned the hug. When Dum Dum subdued the attacker, they were angered to see a familiar face. It was one of the bandits; particularly the same bandit that had taken a fancy to Steve.

'What did you think you'd accomplish?" Dernier asked as Bucky released Steve.

"I haven't been with someone in so long. You've got to understand." the bandit pleaded his case.

"No, I do not! If you ever try that again with someone else, I will destroy you!" Bucky raged. His body was coiled tight and ready to cause pain. He jumped on the bandit and began to beat him black and blue. When he was done, the others threw him out into the forest. So the man could make his way back to his friends. For their sake, they better heed that warning.  As Bucky struggled to calm down, he began to realize what his instincts were telling him. It was to protect Steve at all costs.

* * *

A hour later, Bucky was pacing in the living room of their little inn apartment. After the earlier fiasco, the group had decided to change rooms. They secured a little apartment complete with a kitchen and dining area. Hopefully, Steve will be safe for the rest of their stay. As he paced, Bucky was hit by a strong memory.

_**Allied territory, Italy, 1943;** _

_Bucky was talking with Peggy. He had just gotten out of the infirmary when he was greeted by the agent. She had introduced herself. The duo were discussing Steve.  
_

_"Steve is a brave man. Even before the serum, he felt the need to protect others." Peggy was saying._

_"What did he do?" Bucky was wary. He knew that his friend had a bad habit of getting over his head when left to his own devices._

_"He jumped on a dud grenade thinking that it was real. He was going to risk his life for all the recruits even the ones who bullied him." Peggy reminisced._

_"He did what?!" Bucky shouted. He was irritated and angry. The sergeant went around the camp to find his friend. When the Commandos saw the furious Bucky approaching, they left instantly. Steve was like a deer in headlights._

_"Why did you jump on a grenade?! Did that serum give you strength, but take your brain?!" Bucky shouted._

_"It was before the serum and I thought it was real. I was protecting my comrades." Steve defended his case._

_"I prefer you not to risk your life in stupid ways, especially for ones who really doesn't deserve it. Peggy mentioned bullies." Bucky retorted as he narrowed his eyes. Steve blushed and looked down at his boots._

Bucky came out of the memory. He was not happy with the current memory and he decided that he needed to confront Steve. So he went looking for his friend and found Steve with the Commandos.

"Do I need to get you a backpack leash?!" he demanded as he stormed up. The Commandos took one look at Bucky's livid face and promptly fled the apartment.

"What are you talking about?" Steve asked. He was completely confused.

"Does dummy grenade ring a bell?!" Bucky shouted at the smaller man as he crossed his arms. Steve blushed and fiddled with his fingers.

"That's what I thought. You are never leaving this house unless one of us is with you." Bucky huffed. Steve clearly had no sense of self-preservation.

* * *

Meanwhile, Skye and Trip packed for their trip. Darcy was helping Skye pack.

"Take all the pictures you possibly can there. I don't want to miss a thing." Darcy was saying.

"I will if you'll take pictures of Leo and Jemma when you guys come in." Skye promised. The two women shook on it.

"Let's get this mission over with." Darcy said. The agents nodded as they finished their packing.

* * *

A few minutes later, the agents and heroes gathered around the portal. It was in Tony's lab. Everyone was excited and anxious. They didn't know what was on the other side. Thor hugged everyone as they exchanged goodbyes. Then Tony hit a button and the portal started to grow. When it was full size, the group went through the portal.


	10. The Truth is Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's memory leads to a confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9 as promised. TKoE will be updated next. I need a break to work on my outline for part 2.

A hour after the group went through the portal, they woke up in the Otherworld. Thor was the first to wake up. He looked around and saw the clearing. As he stumbled to his feet, he saw that his armor was now leather and buckles. His hands was now furry claws? He walked to the nearest stream and jumped when he saw his reflection. The Asgardian god was now a furry beast. He was so shocked and confused. Why was he different in this world?

Jane was the next person to wake. She looked down at herself only to see a blue dress with a white apron. Her hair was pinned up. She gasped in shock.

"What in the world?" she asked in confusion. Then the couple saw each other and stared in shock. What was happening?

* * *

Meanwhile, Skye and Trip woke up. They instantly noticed that they weren't human anymore. Trip was now a candlebra and Skye was a teacup.

"Oh my God, we're in the Beauty & the Beast fairytale!" Skye cried out in dismay. She had seen the Disney version of the movie.

"Just our luck that we end up as the magical objects." Trip groaned at his current predicament.

"Now, I can't take pictures!" Skye grumbled. How could she use a camera if she didn't have any hands complete with fingers and thumbs?!

"If we were changed, then the others had to be changed too." Trip theorized.

"We should find them first. This is a rescue mission. It would be stupid to lose two more people in here." Skye responded. Trip nodded and then the duo set out.

* * *

In the meantime, Bucky was alone in his room. His returning memories were becoming more and more frequent. (Apparently the wizard had done them a major favor when they sent him and Steve here.) So when another memory came to him, he wasn't surprised.

_**Allied territory, Italy, 1944;** _

_Bucky and Steve were hanging out in Steve's tent. The two friends leaned on each other. Steve blushed as he tried to work up the nerve to tell Bucky his true feelings. Finally he threw caution to the wind.  
_

_"I love you, Bucky, but not in the platonic way. I really love you." he confessed. Bucky was shocked. For so long, he had thought his feelings were one-sided._

_"I love you, too. Nothing in the world would change that." he responded as he kissed Steve. Steve wrapped his arms around the brunette as he returned the kiss. The two soldiers and childhood friends kissed like it was the last thing they'd do..._

Bucky jumped up as he came out of the memory. Of all things, he had never expected that! Why hadn't Steve ever told him about this? He set out to look for Steve and to get some answers.

* * *

Moments later, Bucky found Steve in the kitchen of their apartment. He was making a stew for lunch.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about us being together?" Bucky asked. Steve immediately stopped stirring. He pulled the ladle from the pot and turned slowly to face Bucky. The man in the doorway tapped his feet rapidly as he crossed his arms. He wanted answers.

"I didn't want to force you in loving me. I wanted you to find out by yourself." Steve explained.

"You thought that I wouldn't love you?" Bucky asked.

"Well, yeah. Bucky even back then, you could have anyone you wanted. Instead, you stuck by a skinny kid with enough health issues to fund a doctor's early retirement." Steve reasoned. Bucky shook his head.

"You know what's funny. I thought that you were too good for me. You was always my punk, no matter what. Whether I left on a date with another girl, you'd always be there for me to come home to." Bucky said. A tear ran down Steve's cheek. He stepped towards his friend and took his hand.

"I'll always be your punk. I'm always yours." he said. The larger man smiled and cupped his love's cheek. He leaned down, wrapping his arms around him, and kissed him. He felt Steve relax in his arms.

"I'm yours. I'll always be." Bucky sighed.

* * *

A hour later, the Commandos had returned from running errands when they saw Steve in Bucky's lap. The small man was leaning against his lover's chest, Bucky's arms was wrapped around the blond.

"Finally!" Dum Dum exclaimed, startling the happy couple.

"I thought you were going to need an intervention." he finished. The couple was embarrassed. Then Bucky's eyes went wide as he realized what Dum Dum had said. He set Steve on his feet and stood up, narrowing his eyes.

"Wait, you knew?" he growled as he stalked after the other Commandos. Soon, Bucky was chasing the others around.

"Steve told us not to tell!" Jim protested as they ran from their angry leader.

"He didn't tell me that." Bucky responded as he slowed down, much to Jim and the others' relief. He then shrugged. It didn't matter now. Him and Steve were together again and that's what was important.


	11. Spell Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wizard gets frustrated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10! Sorry for the delay-but I had a bad day yesterday and couldn't find the time to post it. Ch 11 will be posted right after!  
> I changed the rating because of this chapter.

Jane and Thor tried to find shelter. Soon, they came upon a two story woodland cottage. Cautiously, the couple walked through the door. There was a fireplace and a coat rack in the main room. The couple continued to explore the cottage and found a kitchen, a bathroom and a closet. Upstairs, there was three bedrooms.

"This is a perfect place to stay." Jane marveled. Thor nodded his agreement. Then they went back downstairs and sat down in the main room. Thor ended up sitting on the floor.

"It looks like we are Disney characters. I look exactly like Belle. My nephew loves her." Jane began. Thor was confused.

"If this is what happened to us, then what could've happened to Skye and Trip?" he wanted to know.

"They could be some of the objects." Jane theorized. Thor shrugged and Jane smiled. She knelt down to kiss Thor. Sparkles rained over them as they kissed. When she pulled away, Jane noticed that Thor wasn't a beast anymore.

"Oh good. I'm not hairy anymore! I'd hate to have a bath and get matted fur." Thor commented as he looked at his hands. Jane stifled her giggles.

* * *

Meanwhile, Trip and Skye were hopping along through the forest. When the golden sparkles came down around them. When the sparkles cleared up, the two friends looked at each other. They sighed in relief, they were human again! The pair resumed walking, and were able to make it to the cottage soon after. The pair walked inside the cottage and met with Thor and Jane. They hugged them because they had the arms to do it.

"Did you guys wake up different?" Skye asked.

"Yes, I was a beast." Thor replied.

"Then, that made Jane, Belle, right?" Skye asked. The scientist blushed and nodded.

"Rats, and I missed my chance to take pictures! Before I changed back, I had no real arms!" Skye pouted.

* * *

While this was going on, the wizard was in his lair. He was watching the current events with a bird's eye view. He was angry that they had broken his spell.

"They know the secret! It's bad enough that they managed to get here!" the wizard fumed as he paced the floor angrily. He had to stop them before they got to the others. Then the wizard sat down to plot his next move.

Meanwhile, the mysterious people were waiting to make their move.

"When the time is right, you are to attack ruthlessly." the leader commanded. All of the villains were ready to attack, but they knew that they had to wait.

"Stay alert. The call will come soon." the leader promised.

* * *

 Meanwhile, the Commandos, Bucky, and Steve were bonding. The team played cards in their apartment. The apartment had four bedrooms, a main room, a kitchen with a dining area, a storage closet, and a bathroom. The kitchen also had a pantry. Bucky and Steve were given the master bedroom. Gabe and Dernier took a room together, and Jim and Monty were roommates. Dum Dum got the single room.

Currently, the group was playing poker. Steve had a strong poker face until he made eye contact with Bucky. Steve immediately blushed and tried to hide his face. Bucky merely smirked and went back to looking at his cards.

"You guys are disgustingly cute." Dernier commented.

"You both have an unfair advantage against us. You know each other well." Jim complained.

"Then you should be smart enough not to face us." Steve replied.

"Whatever," Dum Dum grumbled as he folded. The others followed suit and Bucky and Steve laid out their cards. Steve won with a full house.

* * *

A hour later, Bucky and Steve were alone in their room. The others had retired to their rooms. Steve rested his head on Bucky's chest. The bigger man had his arm around the slim waist. Bucky stiffened a bit as another memory returned to him.

_**forest clearing, 1944;** _

_Bucky and Steve got to a secret place to be alone. Bucky cupped Steve's cheek and kissed him tenderly. He ran his fingers through his blond hair. As the brunette began to undress his lover. Steve did likewise with Bucky. When both lovers were nude, Bucky got out some vaseline and slicked up his fingers. He began to prepare Steve with his fingers, one by one. The blond man moaned and squirmed as Bucky rubbed against his prostate with his fingers. Then Bucky began to spread his fingers, opening Steve up. When Bucky felt Steve was ready, he lined himself up against his entrance. Bucky pushed his face into Steve's neck as he thrust into him. Steve gasped at the full feeling. Then Bucky pulled out and thrust back in, establishing a rhythm. He also sucked hickeys on his neck, not caring about what anyone would say. Steve panted and gripped his shoulders as he got closer and closer to his climax. He was nearly there when Bucky suddenly slowed down._

_"Why, Buck?" he moaned._

_"I want this to last a bit longer." Bucky replied._

_"Please move, Bucky." Steve panted._

_"Hold out for me just a little longer. I'll get you there." Bucky promised as he resumed moving. A few minutes later, he stroked Steve's cock. Steve shuddered and shook heavily as he let go, spilling his seed over their stomachs. While Bucky thrust in one last time before coming. As they came down from their orgasms, the brunette pulled out of Steve and kissed him._

_"We better get ready to go back." he said. Steve nodded as Bucky started to clean themselves._

When the memory ended, Bucky looked at Steve and smiled.

"I think I just got the best memory of my life." he stated as he panted and rubbed Steve's sides. Steve was confused.

"What did you remember?" he asked.

"It was our first time, I think. We hid somewhere and had to be secretive." Bucky responded.

"Oh, how was it?" Steve asked.

"Really good for our first time," Bucky chuckled. The blond snorted and burrowed further in his chest. He thought it was amazing. 'Really good' didn't even begin to cover it!


	12. Feels like the First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has another memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11 as promised! Depending on how things pans out, ch 12 should be posted tmw.  
> ETA: It is looking like I will have to wait until Fri to post ch 12. Why? Well, because right now I cannot get in the room where the printer is in. Yes, I usually print out my drafts so I can type said chapter.

Thor, Jane, Trip, and Skye were exploring the Otherworld. The Otherworld was a kingdom of agriculture and was mountainous. There was a castle and below it were cottages, shops, and vendors. Villages were scattered throughout the Otherworld. Animals roamed the woods and meadows, and drank from the lake. The townspeople would get their water from the same source and clean it by boiling it. The main lake was connected to a stream within the forest.

"This is a big kingdom. How are we going to find the others?" Skye asked.

"We should try to find where they landed first. The woods around here are full of surprises. The cottage we found being an example." Jane suggested.

"We should prepare then and be cautious. There could also be horrid things in there." Thor responded. They nodded as they began to search carefully through the woods.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky was cleaning up from the night before. The others were doing other chores or in the market.

_**Hydra base, 1943;** _

_Bucky was fighting with Steve and the Howlies. This was their first mission in their campaign. The group was attacking a HYDRA base. The men were focused on nothing but bringing down the HYDRA base. Bucky covered Steve with his rifle as he raced through and took out soldiers and agents with his shield. After rescuing any captives and destroying any experiments that they found, the Commandos blew up the base. As the facility burned into rubble, the men marveled at their handiwork.  
_

_"One down, boys, plenty of explosions to go." Bucky stated._

_"I can't wait!" Dernier cheered. The others also yelled into excitement. They couldn't wait to get to the other bases._

Bucky came out of the memory only to chuckle under his breath. Leave it to Dernier to be a pyromaniac.

"It makes sense now. Dernier can't even boil water without setting it on fire." Bucky mused.

* * *

In the meantime, Trip and Skye were back at the cottage. The pair had found old board games in the closet. The two played Chutes and Ladders. The pair had fun as if they were still children.

"At least there is one luxury in this other world." Trip commented.

"I know. Can you believe that they even have Candyland?" Skye responded.

"I thought that you were messing with me." Trip stated, referring to his teammate's unusual abilities.

"That's not my power, Trip." Skye replied.

"Still cannot believe this." Trip replied as he marveled at the magical world they were currently in.

* * *

A hour later, the Commandos, Bucky, and Steve were eating dinner. They had steak and baked potatoes with milk. The men sat around the table enjoying Steve's cooking.

"This is amazing, Steve." Dum Dum marveled.

"You should see him make Sunday dinner. Nothing will ever be better than his pot roast." Bucky replied. The small man blushed at the praise he received.

"So, Bucky, how much of your memory does you have?" Steve asked.

"I have most of it back. I can remember my family and yours and some of our missions." Bucky replied.

"That's good to hear." Gabe smiled.

"What do you remember specifically?" Jim asked.

"I remember the Stark Expo and that mission Steve had to cross dress." Bucky began. He then immediately adopted an aura of sheer mischief.

"I also remember our first time." he smirked. Steve blushed wildly as Monty choked on his steak, when he recovered, he glared at Jim.

"Look what you caused!" he hissed. Jim shrugged sheepishly. Sadly, Bucky was far from done.

"Where did you put that USO uniform?" he asked Steve. All of the others cringed as Steve hid his face and Bucky smirked.

"Enough! We did not need to know that!" Monty exclaimed. The others echoed their vehement agreement.

"You guys can leave. I want to relive that first time." Bucky stated. The men got up and rapidly took their places elsewhere. They did not need to see nor hear this!

* * *

A few minutes later, Steve was scolding Bucky. The smaller man was mortified and not happy with his lover.

"Why would you tell them all of that?" Steve scolded as he glared at his lover intensely. Bucky shrugged, he didn't care as long everyone knew that Steve was taken.

"All of that should be only between us!" Steve exclaimed.

"It isn't like I described it." Bucky defended his case.

"It still isn't right." Steve replied.

"I'm sorry. I just needed them to know that you was taken." Bucky apologized. The blond sighed and relented.

"Alright, you're forgiven." he replied. Bucky kissed him and led him to their bedroom. When they both were safely inside, Bucky shut and locked the door behind them. Then they resumed kissing, pulling at each other's clothing. Then Bucky started to suck hickeys into the smaller man's neck. A few moments later, Bucky grabbed some Vaseline and began to prep Steve, parting his legs. Bucky went slow, so it wouldn't hurt him. Steve winced at first but soon began to moan as Bucky stretched his inner muscles, opening him up and more. Soon, the larger man pulled his fingers out and slicked himself up. He then gently took Steve's hips and pushed in slowly. The blond took in a sharp breath and groaned, it had been a long while for him. Bucky instantly slowed down and kissed his face all over. As he calmed the tiny man. They waited five minutes before Steve spoke.

"Move, please." he requested. Bucky thrust in slowly, not wanting to harm his smaller lover. He kissed Steve tenderly as he moved. The couple moaned loudly as they continued to make love. Sweat beaded their bodies as things became more and more heated. Several minutes later, the pair were extremely close to their orgasm. They panted into each other's mouth instead of kissing. Bucky took Steve in his hand and stroked him. He made him tense and come easily. Steve moaned as his inner muscles tightened on Bucky's cock, causing Bucky to growl slightly. Then he kept thrusting into Steve before he tensed and came, spilling his hot seed deep inside. Steve squirmed as he felt the familiar warmth inside. After they came down from their climax, they relaxed on the bed and pulled up the covers. They kissed each other softly and smiled.

"Just as amazing as before." Steve smiled. Bucky pulled him close and turned them so he was the bigger spoon. He loved wrapping himself around Steve. They soon fell asleep.


	13. The Scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Commandos make a serious decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got in the office where the printer is. So here's ch 12! Ch 13 will be posted right after.

Bucky went looking for some food. When he saw nothing, he knew that he had to go shopping. He wrote a shopping list and then set out for food. He had just opened the front door and was on his way out when he was jumped by four men. The men grabbed Bucky and began to beat him down. At first Bucky fought them off, but he became overwhelmed. It was four against one.

Meanwhile, Steve had returned from the local shoemaker with Monty. The remaining Commandos were also returning from doing odd jobs around the village. The group arrived just in time to see the scene. The furniture in the hallway was thrown around and Bucky was lying on the ground. Steve screamed and ran to Bucky.

"Jim! Get over here!" Monty yelled as he saw the attackers trying to escape. He instantly gave chase. When Dum Dum saw the four men run by with Monty hot on their heels, he immediately joined the chase with Gabe and Dernier in tow.

In the meantime, Jim ran over to Bucky and Steve. The medic proceeded to check Bucky over. The man was almost unconscious. Steve cried as he knelt near Bucky.

"Please be okay." Steve wept as he took Bucky's hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thor and Jane were alone in their room. The couple relaxed into their bed.

"This place is much bigger than I thought it would be." Jane was saying.

"It is nothing like Asgard. They don't have our technology." Thor responded.

"They do live a comfortable life." Jane mused.

"I could see us living this way." Thor sighed. Jane smiled and snuggled deeper into his arms. This life would be good.

* * *

While Thor and Jane were talking, Bucky was in his and Steve's room in a medically induced coma. He was under when his next memory returned.

**_Christmas morning, Brooklyn, New York, 1924;_ **

_Seven years old Bucky woke up to his younger sister Becca bouncing on his bed. The younger girl was four years old. It was Christmas day and she was so excited._

_"Mama said it's time for presents, Bucky!" Becca squealed. Bucky got out of bed and the siblings raced into the living room and opened their gifts. There were books and toys that any child would love. Becca had gotten Raggedy Ann, an Olympic Flyer wagon, a teddy bear and a stick horse. She received The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, The Marvelous Land of Oz, Ozma of Oz, The Secret Garden, and Raggedy Ann Stories. While Bucky got toy cars, Lincoln Logs, marbles, and a kite. He received The story of Dr. Doolittle, The Boxcar Children, Story of King Arthur and his Knights, and The Time Machine by H.G. Wells._

_A few minutes later, Becca was tugging at George Barnes' leg._

_"Read some of it to me, Papa." she begged as she held up some of her books._

_"Okay, baby girl, which story?" George asked. The little girl handed her chosen book to her father. It was The Secret Garden. George settled into his seat and brought the girl onto his knee. He began to read as Bucky looked through his gifts. The young boy then read a bit of The Time Machine. About 15 minutes passed before Winifield Barnes called everyone for brunch._

_"Everyone, brunch is ready!" Winifield called. They put down their books and went to eat. Brunch consisted of eggs, bread and butter with some grape jam, pancakes and fruit. They drank orange juice and milk._

Steve was keeping vigil. When he looked at Bucky, he saw him smiling. He gave a small smile and leaned in to kiss him softly.

* * *

 Three days later, Bucky was brought out of his coma.

"Thank god!" Steve smiled as he squeezed his lover's hand.

"They attacked me. I thought I was a goner." Bucky responded as he winced in pain.

"No worries, we caught your attackers and they are with the police." Dum Dum announced.

"That was it for me. We can't stay in this town. We have to keep moving." Steve declared. He was high stung and vastly unhappy. The Commandos didn't want to leave their comfortable life, but they knew that he was right.

"We understand." Gabe responded.

"I promise you, guys. The next safe place we find is where we will stay." Steve said. As the Commandos cheered, Bucky squeezed his lover's hand.

"We're going to be fine." he reassured. Steve smiled. Even after everything, he believed him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thor, Jane, Skye, and Trip got together to make a plan.

"We need to map out the Otherworld." Trip stated. Then the group began to draw up the map and cover each sections.

"We landed in a clearing surrounded by trees," Jane started.

"There was also a stream." Thor added.

"And right here, is the cottage." Skye finished as she drew said cottage on the map. They hovered over the map, adding more and more details.

"Let's finish this up and get back to exploring," Trip said. They would be needing this map for their mission.


	14. A Break in Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected event throws a wrench in plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 13 as promised! The epilogue should be posted sometimes tmw, depending on how things pans out.

A week later, Bucky had healed fully and was given the all clear by Jim. So the Commandos decided on their next step.

"We should prepare to leave." Dum Dum suggested. Everyone nodded, they were focused on their packing. The men worked in silence. They were happy to have Bucky feeling much better. The group then went by the market to restock their food.

"Do we have any first aid kits, all food, and clothing?" Steve asked as he went through a checklist,.

"We have it all." Dernier replied.

"We have new shoes." Monty added.

"Okay then, everything is ready." Steve sighed. Then the group hauled their stuff up and after checking out, they began to resume their journey.

"We'll find someplace to set up camp, but otherwise, we keep moving." Bucky ordered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thor and Jane were alone. Trip and Skye had left the cottage. Jane's head was pillowed on Thor's shoulder.

"How will we map the other areas of the Otherworld?" Jane asked her lover.

"We'll have to travel. It is the only way." Thor responded.

"What if we take too long?" Jane was worried.

"You can't think like that. If you do, it will never get done." Thor responded.

"You're right. You are optimistic about things." Jane smiled.

"Only because I have you to look forward to," Thor smiled. Jane blushed and leaned up for a kiss.

* * *

In the meantime, the Commandos were journeying through the forest when Bucky got a memory.

**_Brooklyn, New York, 1935;_ **

_Bucky and Steve were hanging out at a diner near their apartments. While waiting for their lunch to arrive, the two best friends laughed at an old joke._

_"That joke will never get old." Bucky laughed._

_"That joke is so old, though." Steve replied._

_"I don't care. It still makes you laugh, doesn't it?" Bucky laughed. Steve grinned at him and Bucky felt his heart skip a beat. Wait a beat? He thought about it and he finally realized that his love for Steve was more than brotherly. He was in love with his best friend. Sadly, Steve seemed to feel otherwise. So he bottled those feelings up for over nine years. Until things came to a head, one day in midst of war..._

Bucky came out of the memory and shook his head at his younger self. If he had known how stupid he was being, he would have made a move sooner.

"He loves you more than you'll ever know." Bucky mumbled to himself.

* * *

A hour later, the Commandos stopped moving and set up camp. After they had finished setting up, Bucky and Steve snuck away from the others for some alone time. When they were finally alone, they settled in their secret place to cuddle. Their secret place was amongst the flowers and shrubs. They relaxed completely for the first time since the ambush. Bucky had his arms around Steve as he sat in his lap. The couple enjoyed the privacy and quiet.

"I love it out here. It's so calm and peaceful." Steve smiled.

"I agree. It is gorgeous out here," Bucky smiled.

"I'll hate it when we have to get moving again." Steve sighed.

"I know, but it is for our safety." Bucky replied.

"I know. I know that it is." Steve whispered against his neck.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thor, Jane, Trip, and Skye were walking through the Otherworld in order to map it.  Trip took notes of the locations and what they looked like. The group focused on the map and rarely took breaks. 

"We are almost done. All we have to do is to map a bit more and we're set." Trip said.

"Then we can make progress," Skye added.

While the quartet were completing their map, the wizard had been spying on them. He screamed and banged on his table furiously. They have gotten too close for his comfort! How could he have allowed this? This jeopardizes everything. The two groups need to remain separate for the plan to work.

"I need to get to them. They need to be stopped," he hissed. Then the wizard abruptly waved his hands and smirked when he saw it had worked. He had sent them back to Midgard.

In the meantime, Tony was working in his lab when the portal opened and the group tumbled out. He instantly set his experiment aside and ran to them. How did they get out without using the exit portal?

"We have a huge problem," Jane said as they got up and brushed themselves off.


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another enemy is ready to descend on the teams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epilogue. The prologue for part 2 will be posted right after!

_**Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York;** _

The other heroes and agents greeted their friends in the conference room. They were happy that their friends were safe, but they were also concerned about Bucky and Steve's current whereabouts.

"What do you mean by a huge problem?" Phil asked Jane.

"The Otherworld isn't just a small country. It is a kingdom. We were so close to finishing the map when we were sent back." Jane explained.

"Who could've sent you back?" Coulson wanted to know. Everyone were so tired, they had been searching nonstop for weeks now.

"Maybe it was the wizard?" Tony suggested. Everyone groaned.

"Not again!" May sighed out. They really needed to catch that wizard fast, before he caused more trouble.

"We've checked throughout the markets and the forest." Trip said as he got out said map and spread it out on the table.

"The village is a huge area." Pepper commented as she looked at the map.

"The forest is bigger." Skye replied.

"We were so close to finding Bucky and Steve, too." Trip added.

"We need a plan B. Whatever happened can happen again so we need to fix it." Bruce declared. Everyone nodded so they settled in to start planning.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Commandos, Bucky, and Steve headed north. The men traveled on a path surrounded by brushes, flowers, and trees. They saw various animals from deer to unicorns. The unicorns shied away from the men. Then the men found a small motel at the end of the forest. They checked in with the little money they had and stayed for the night.

* * *

In the meantime, the wizard settled into his new hideout. He had taken refuge in a rundown warehouse. As the wizard spied on the group, he smirked at foiling their plan. However, he was also annoyed with the heroes hunting him. He gritted his teeth and tried to figure out another plan.

"When will they stop meddling and learn?!" he fumed as he began to pace the floor. After several minutes of furious pacing, he made up his mind.

"I'll just have to teach them then." he finished.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Commandos had settled into their motel rooms. Bucky and Steve had their own room. The door was locked and the couple was kissing. They groped each other, as their clothes were stripped away and dropped to the floor. When they were naked, Bucky lifted Steve up and set him on the bed.

"I made sure that the walls are soundproof. I wanna to hear every little sound you make." Bucky smirked before he sucked on Steve's neck causing the smaller man to let out a whimper. He sucked hard, leaving a hickey as he ran his hands all over Steve, touching and feeling every inch of him. Steve blushed at all of the attention. Bucky smirked and kissed him hard. Pulling their lube from the bag, he put some on his fingers. He then pushed the index one slowly into Steve.

"Go slow. It's been awhile." Steve said. Bucky slowed down as he opened his love up with his fingers, one by one.

"I'm ready," Steve groaned after three fingers. Bucky hovered over him and kissed him deeply as he pushed in. Steve moaned loudly as he pushed in. Bucky took it slow, his thrusts shallow. He moaned in Steve's neck, running his fingers through his hair. After several minutes of a slow, steady rhythm, Steve got impatient.

"Go faster, please." the smaller man begged.

"Baby, you know by now that I like to draw this out." Bucky replied unfazed.

"I always live in hope." Steve snorted.

"For that wise crack, I'll go even slower," he grunted and smirked when the blond whined. His thrusts got even slower until Steve began to rake his nails down his back. Bucky hissed but sped up. He could feel Steve's smirk in his neck. In revenge, the brunette immediately wrapped his hand around Steve's cock in order to stave off orgasm.

"You're pure evil," Steve whimpered as he tried to get away. Steve squirmed around for a few seconds. He was frustrated that he didn't have his super strength anymore. Steve continued to wriggle around before he gave up.

"Fine, you win. Just let me go." he groaned. Finally relenting, a smug Bucky began to move faster. Several minutes later, Steve let out a loud groan as he came hard, spilling his seed all over their bellies. Bucky wasn't far behind, biting Steve's shoulder and shuddering. Moments later, he pulled out, and they got up to clean up, only they crashed right back on the bed. They were completely exhausted. The pair then turned onto their sides. Steve was the little spoon, so Bucky wrapped himself around him. He pulled the covers over them. Steve fell asleep immediately. As he drifted off, Bucky nuzzled into the blond's neck. A small smile crept onto his lips as he finally fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, the villains gathered again. All of the people were giddy. The time had come for them to make a move.

"HYDRA will prevail and grow again from this point." the leader Sinthea Schmidt declared. The people clapped in agreement.

"What shall we do first?" Grant Ward asked.

"Attack the Asset Barnes and Rogers, first." came the reply.

"Ward and I will handle them." Brock Rumlow volunteered.

"Hunt them down, then. Make sure that they are obliterated." she ordered.

 


End file.
